


哀眠

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 原作走向, 高银/土银
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 土方发现银时最近很喜欢睡觉。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Takasugi Shinsuke/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	哀眠

一旦越过某个神秘的时限，许多事都没来由地不去追究，甚至还带有一点超脱的、弃绝的姿仪。  
难过也没有用的事，银时现在通通都不记得。碰到痛他就逃，几年间竟也自认未见过其真容。这也是种本事，需要长时间培训才能毕业，显然银时成绩优异。  
到了现在这个年纪，银时渐渐明白，人要活得开心，关键是要忘性大，要睡得足，要好好维持自己的命，就是种本事，有时甚至需要一点运气。  
每当有人来委托些另有隐情的差事，银时总是照例拼命去做，仿佛这样他就能从别人的执念里寻找到些存在的实感。每每命悬一线时他才意识到自己活着，回到了窄小的二楼又像置身于福尔马林溶液般窒息。这样的心路跌宕一再重复，看起来今天就和昨天没有什么不同，明天也从不会过问今天。  
那是结束一个委托后，银时带着一身伤和满身月色回到空荡荡的万事屋，正准备找出医药箱随便包扎一下，土方十四郎的声音就由正厅传来。  
银时坐在玄关懒懒地回了一声，手上缠绷带的动作也并不停，好像流血的不是他的身体，包扎也并不会触及他的痛觉神经。  
土方起身走到玄关坐下，低低说了一句别动，就接过他手中的绷带和酒精动作轻柔地帮他消毒包扎。  
他常常因为银时难过，却发觉自己并无安慰的立场。土方十四郎事事都理直气壮，可惜碰到感情就畏缩不前。  
银时看起来是个无论经历多少失败，总能过上新生活的人，这就让人觉得不必为他担心太多。可土方看得真切，他里里外外就是一个人，坦荡的外表也并无半分掩饰脆弱内心的意思。  
土方曾妒忌过银时，那是刚刚见面，银时笑里的内容还不那么丰富，翘起的白色卷发透着随心所欲。  
真好。土方想。能在人生里自由发挥。  
后来一起经历得多了，才知道看起来无法无天的人，命运的画布其实也不见得就比他宽阔。  
银时的命运就早早搁浅在了松阳和高杉的细流中，至今也没找到方法上岸，或许他也根本不想从头来过。  
土方只是想陪着他。银时的事他多少知道一点，却什么也做不了。  
他只知道在银时身边他感到开心，银时浅浅笑了他开心，吃草莓巴菲时开心地皱起鼻子他开心，睡觉时笨笨地流口水他开心，叫他蛋黄酱狂魔他也开心。  
然而在那些纷繁的小快乐中，似乎又隐藏着巨大的不安……那是来自于死亡，或是与死亡有关的一切。今天不知道明天，也不知道还有没有明天。  
土方细心地裹好银时的伤口，催他去洗澡。  
银时只是轻轻地笑了，可土方没感觉到半分笑意，仿佛行为本身不存在，只余下个空壳子。  
银时将下巴搁在土方的肩膀上，缓缓抱住了身着便服的男人。土方鼻腔里马上出现了鲜血、铁锈和尘土的味道，银时的味道。  
土方从来不问银时的工作，只是有时他会自己主动提起，将伤口做成玩笑博土方一笑。土方笑了当然好，可大多数时候土方只是细细抿起薄薄的嘴唇，看着银时笑——这不妨碍他逗自己重温，痛乐交加。  
于是银时的事少许细想一想便像文火煎着心。不去多想，其实是种无能的机智，土方总是做不到，但他愿意银时这样机智。  
他坐在玄关处，静静地抱着银时。月光透过纸门落在木制的地板上，像散落一地的玻璃碎屑，踩上去就会流血。  
土方抱着银时单薄的身体，觉得这样也好。即使他会在和自己做的时候流泪，即使唇齿间露出的并非他的名字，即使他永远叫自己土方君。  
银时喜欢和土方做，可他看起来并不快乐，快感归快感，身体和思想总是分开的。土方只当寂寞的人总要靠莫名其妙的苦劳来消耗情绪的能量。  
他感到肩上人的呼吸越来越平稳，就猜他又睡着了。  
银时最近很喜欢睡觉，应该说很容易进入睡眠。好像只有睡着了才安定，才快乐。土方几乎害怕他会一睡不醒，却又嘲笑自己的荒唐。  
只需要一点点细枝末节的事来筹措勇气，就可以忘记这些年轻时的事。土方明白银时每天若能为自己全心全意操心一遍就已足够，没有了更大的期望，也没有了更大的失望。  
土方轻手轻脚地抱起银时走向卧室。他脱掉银时满是尘土的湖蓝色外衣，暂时将他放在墙边，放下时下意识用手垫了一下他的脑袋，以此缓冲坚硬的墙面。  
他脑中再次出现荒唐、在他看来却不那么荒唐的想法：银时黑色的里衣也许是为了吸收流出的血液，好让旁人看来他并未受伤。或许也为了欺骗他自己。  
他从柜子里拿出被褥和枕头，将银时窝在被子里，填满他颈窝处的空隙。  
睡着的银时少了几分强装出来的开朗，也对，生命原本脆弱如斯。土方有时觉得人活着真是草率，死了也没什么壮丽。  
有时土方愿意和银时就这样下去，他爱银时就好，也并不要求银时能力以外的东西——爱，或者其他什么。总悟嘲笑他，用了其他星球奇怪的谚语。“恩爱夫妻不到头。”这不准确，他想，我和银时并不能算“夫妻”。但为了这种“到头”，似乎他又不能太爱银时，不能太奢望好死、太奢望圆满。  
他在银时旁边待了不知道多久，久到他想出门去买包烟。他刚准备起身，银时就拉住了他浴衣的袖子，松松地，一扯就会放开，可他还是没有。  
他看到银时皱起的眉毛，听到他微微张开的唇齿间流露出的名字。  
Takasugi（高杉）……  
真话总是很听不得的。土方惊异于自己的平静，却在瞬间有了想要拂袖离去的冲动。他深吸了一口气，最终还是覆上银时的手，希望能化解他蹙起的眉。  
终于，银时像是得到糖的孩子，苍白到近乎透明的脸上恢复了空白。土方轻轻抽出自己的袖子，走出狭窄的二楼。  
他走到自动售货机面前，随随便便按下按钮，随随便便点燃了并非他往常抽的烟草。  
辛辣的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，他忍不住咳嗽。直到咳出了生理性的眼泪。  
他抬头看着漆黑一片的天空，突然不知道要去哪里。  
可他知道，明天自己又会坐在万事屋，等待银时回来。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇有note，粘贴一下：这篇文的灵感来源于AnnaNalick的歌《Catalyst》，一直在描述自己的爱情，还有和爱人的分歧，之间的相处，直到最后，问“Do you wanna go？”还是喃喃般唱了“Still wanna go.”  
> 想写这种感觉的土银。土方到最后也还是still wanna go，银时对他来说是痛苦，是伤疤，是奔涌的血脉。  
> 可他就是放不下。我爱这样温柔的土方。  
> 还是在复健吧，感觉碎碎的，希望下一篇好点，不过挺爽的，我喜欢写注定的悲剧。
> 
> 以下美妙的句子均化用/引用自张怡微老师的《试验》一书。  
> 一旦越过某个神秘的时限，许多事都没来由地不去追究，甚至还带有一点超脱的、弃绝的姿仪。  
> 难过也没有用的事，银时现在通通都不记得。  
> 人要活得开心，关键是要忘性大，要睡得足，要好好维持自己的命，就是种本事，有时甚至需要一点运气。  
> 这样的心路跌宕一再重复，看起来今天就和昨天没有什么不同，明天也从不会过问今天。  
> 银时看起来是个无论经历多少失败，总能过上新生活的人，这就让人觉得不必为他担心太多。可土方看得真切，他里里外外就是一个人，坦荡的外表也并无半分掩饰脆弱内心的意思。  
> 后来一起经历得多了，才知道看起来无法无天的人，命运的画布其实也不见得就比他宽阔。  
> 然而在那些纷繁的小快乐中，似乎又隐藏着巨大的不安……那是来自于死亡，或是与死亡有关的一切。今天不知道明天，也不知道还有没有明天。  
> 像文火煎着心  
> 土方只当寂寞的人总要靠莫名其妙的苦劳来消耗情绪的能量。  
> 只需要一点点细枝末节的事来筹措勇气，就可以忘记这些年轻时的事。土方明白银时每天若能为自己全心全意操心一遍就已足够，没有了更大的期望，也没有了更大的失望。  
> 土方有时觉得人活着真是草率，死了也没什么壮丽。  
> “恩爱夫妻不到头。”这不准确，他想，我和银时并不能算“夫妻”。但为了这种“到头”，似乎他又不能太爱银时，不能太奢望好死、太奢望圆满。  
> 真话总是很听不得的。
> 
> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!
> 
> 最后，因为一些不太愉快的经历，我决定孤儿这篇文，引用也已经标注了，谢谢阅读。


End file.
